


Loki's Literature

by FlightoftheFantasies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Loki lives a normal life, Loki owns a bookstore, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, brief angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: Loki’s peaceful life is turned upside down when you come breaking into his life.This is a Loki/Reader fic, but I use a nickname (Banshee) cause I REALLY have using Y/N when writing.





	Loki's Literature

**Author's Note:**

> I have about 3 parts of this, and I might end up making it longer, but it will all depend on the reception I get from the first 3 parts.

Who would have thought being banished from Asgard, stripped of most of his abilities (except for his magic which Odin couldn’t take away just limit) and left on Midgard in some unknown town would be the best thing to ever happen to Loki. 

No longer under the scrutiny of the Allfather, constantly in the shadow of his brother, no longer forced to endure the whispers behind his back and the ignorance of the court and no more does he have to deal with the rules and expectations of being a Prince of Asgard. Loki is finally free! He is able to live the life he wants, he is in control and for once in his life, Loki is actually happy. 

It took him a while to adjust to living as a human, having to work to earn money and learn how to properly live as a human, but he did it. In the five, or has it been six years? Maybe seven? He as lost count, but he is at a place where he is healthy, happy, and living a life that was his true destiny all along; never that of ruling and being king. But instead, owning his own book store, “Loki’s Literature.”

It might not seem nearly as glamorous like being a Prince and ruling an entire kingdom, but for Loki, it is better than what he could have ever done on Asgard. His book shop is one of (if not the most) popular stores in all of London, containing every classic, modern, and everything in between. Any book imaginable, you are probably going to be able to find it in Loki’s store. 

His life was the picture of content and perfect. Well, until he met you…

The day started off like any other normal day for Loki. He went in the store early, sort through e-mails, stock, inventory, and set up for the day. He is in the middle of re-stocking some of the books when the door chimes, signaling a new comer to the store. This obviously surprises Loki because he is positive that he had not unlocked the door yet.

He moves around the book case and sees a young woman; compared to him every Midgardian woman is young, couching down in a corner trying to make herself small and hidden from sight.

“Miss? How did you get in here?” He speaks gently, as to not startle the woman.

\----------------------------------------

You take off running down the street, moving faster than you ever thought possible. Your lungs burn, begging for you to stop and breath properly; your legs weak and ready to give out any moment. But you keep pushing yourself, harder and faster. You have to get away; you have to find somewhere safe that is all that matters. You can rest when you are safe. Just get to safety.

You find a shop with the lights on and pray that it is open and you can stay there to figure out your next step. 

Trying to open the door, you find it locked and let out a low curse. Looking around to make sure there is no one around to catch you and use a pin to pick the lock, thank you Youtube for that trick. 

As fast as you can, you get the lock open and dart inside, slamming the door behind you as you take a dive into a far corner but still about to look out the window. 

Your heart is pounding in your chest; tears fill your eyes in relief of knowing that you are finally safe, for now any way.

“Miss? How did you get in here?”

A deep male voice comes from the side making you jump in surprise and stare at the dark haired man in fear. 

“Miss?”

He says again, knocking you from your stupor.

Scrambling to stand up, you hold your hands out in defense, “I’m sorry. I picked the lock, but please, don’t call the cops! My car broke down a couple miles away and I was trying to find someone to help ‘cause my phone died. Then there were these guys and I just had to get away, I had to get somewhere safe. Please, can I stay here?”

Loki rakes his eyes over your form, taking in how disheveled, tired and scared you appear to be. He lets out a sigh, 

“Fine, go to the staff bathroom and clean yourself up. Then you can use the phone to call a tow truck to get your car.”

“Thank you so much!”

You rush to the bathroom, thankful you managed to grab your duffle bag with some toiletries in it. Brushing out your hair and apply light make-up to cover the dark circles under your eyes and to bring some form of life to your face. Without the makeup it one can clearly see that you’re lacking sleep, been driving nonstop for hours, and are overly stressed.   
You pull out some fresh clothes from the bag and quickly change, already feeling better than you had before. This could just be the fresh start you were looking for. Or at least setting you in the right direction for the fresh start.

Then after a phone call to a garage and towing company, your car was being taken care of, for now until you find out how much it will cost to fix it, then you don’t know what you’ll do since you have limited funds. You will cross that bridge when you get there. Plastering a smile on your face, you step back out into the main part of the shop,

“Okay Boss! I’m ready, what do you need me to do?”

Loki’s head perks up, looking at you bewildered, “What?”

Shrugging, you move over to him, taking the books from his hands, “You didn’t call the cops on me for breaking and entering. This is my way of paying you back. Now, I don’t have experience on running a book store, but I have worked in plenty of retail and it is basically all the same. So, where would you like me to put these?”

He points, “Uh, over there. Third row, it’s all alphabetized. You don’t have to do that. I don’t even know your name.”

You give him your name without missing a beat while stocking the books, “But some people call me Banshee.”

“Banshee? Like from Irish Mythology? You are named for a creature whose wails signal death. Why would you want a name like that?”

You give him a drool look, eye brow cocked, “This coming from the guy named after a Norse God who gave birth to an 8-legged horse. Yeah, you have a lot of room to talk.”

“I didn’t… he didn’t. Loki did not give birth to an 8-legged horse. That was just a story made up by Thor’s stupid friends that the dumb mortals actually believed. Wait, how did you know my name? I never told you.”

“Uh, your name is literally in the name of the store. In big letters over the door, kind of hard to miss. And as you are the only one here, acting like you own the place, I took a shot in the dark that you were Loki. Not like anyone else would name a book store of all things after the God of Mischief. Joke shop, maybe, but not a book store, without it actually being their name.” 

Loki scoffs, “Lucky guess.” he says grumbling, moving around the shop.

You both work silently, only talking when you have a question for Loki or he has some small direction to give you. Other than that, it is almost like you have been working together for years. 

When Loki does finally open the store and customers come in, you do the best you can to help them out to find the books they want or might need. You work out so well, Loki is able to leave you on your own for a time while he takes care of things in the office. He does go check on you occasionally but every time, he sees that you are doing great on your own. 

‘Maybe I should just end up hiring her? But, would that be smart? I don’t know her, I know nothing about her. Yet here I am, letting her take charge and run my store, deal with customers. Not really smart there Loki.’

Yet, he does nothing to change the fact that he is letting a stranger how literally broke into his store and put herself to work, keep working the front of the shop. He just made sure to spend more time in the front with you and the customers, and the cash, trying to get more of a read on you. Unfortunately, reading minds is not in his repertoire when it comes magic. So he is going to have to get to know you in the typical Midgardian fashion, talking to you.

Loki has you sit down in one of the large arm chairs in the store as he works on closing up the store after the last customer finally leave.

“I could help you out.” You say, arms crossed, not at all happy about him telling you to stay out of the way.

“I don’t trust you to not mess up today’s receipts.” He says not looking up from counting money at the counter.

“Oh but you could trust me enough to not hurt the customers or actually steal while I was working the register earlier.”

“I would have know if you tried to take something before.”

“How?”

“I just would. Now if you want to be useful, sit there and shut up while I finish this up.”

You huff, leaning back in the chair, glaring at him from where.

“Your face is going to freeze that way.”

“Good. It’ll make it easier to glare at you every day.” 

“But it’ll also scare away customers. Change it to something more appealing.”

You gasp, “Are you calling me ugly?!”

He shrugs, “Not at all. But that face you’re making is rather unattractive. So if you could, find a different face to make and let it freeze that way. Preferable one that would appeal to customers if you are going to be sticking around.”

You stick your tongue out at him, making him roll his eyes at your behavior. 

You go silent for a moment before speaking up again, this time in a completely serious voice, all playing aside.

“Thank you Loki for today. For not calling the cops or kicking me out, letting me work for you even though you had no reason at all to trust me. Today was the first day of normalcy I’ve had in a while and I really needed it.”

Loki looks up at you, hearing the sincerity in your voice, and gives you a small smile, “Well to be honest, it was nice having someone else here to help out.”

He moves from the counter to take a seat in the chair next to you, “But, if you are going to keep working here, I need to know more about you. An actually application with your information so I can put you on the payroll would be helpful as well. But first things first, Banshee why are you running away from home?”


End file.
